


Devi (Kingkiller Chronicles)

by NoeliaSC



Series: Headcanons [7]
Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: F/F, F/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeliaSC/pseuds/NoeliaSC
Summary: Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98
Relationships: Devi/Fela
Series: Headcanons [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Devi (Kingkiller Chronicles)

― Lesbian™   
― Trans girl  
― Loves tattoos, only has one but wants more.   
― The one she got is in a hidden spot   
― Friend/ Enemy with Elodin, they have a complicated relationship, fight a lot.   
― They meet time to time for complaining about University and the others professors   
― Has a crush on Fela   
― She knows Fela is happy with Simmons so they are just friends.   
― Had a few past relationship with men before she realized that  
― Was in class with Auri but they didn't talk much  
― Was very young when started University   
― At the beginning spent most of the time on Archive trying to prove herself to the others.   
― When she already did that, spent most of semester on Imre.   
― She lived on a small but elegant house across the river. Nobody knows where exactly.  
― Also nobody knows from where she gets the money  
― Usually visits brothel in order to help girls to get out of there  
― Gives them money and protection  
― Had a tragic love story, was betrayed for the woman she loved   
― Is rumour that is one of the reason she got expelled  
― Hasn’t fallen in love again

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98


End file.
